In the prior art, it is known to provide a method that defines a mesh-like pattern, composed of unit segments of a prescribed size arranged in a horizontal and vertical array, on a digital map for a car navigation system or the like in order to locate points on the map. It is also known to store the height code of a building located in a specific segment by associating it with an icon indicating the building and to display information concerning the height of the building on the map (for example, patent document 1).
There is also known a system that acquires current location information by using the GPS (Global Positioning System) positioning function incorporated in a mobile phone or the like, accesses a server, etc., on the Internet, and acquires information concerning the area around the current location based on the current location information (for example, patent document 2).
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-183149 (FIG. 2)
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-319300 (FIG. 2)